


Pink

by Dokt0rGunn



Series: Dokt0r Gunn's Borderlands Summer Bingo 2017 Submissions [2]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games), Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mentions of Violence, but mostly just a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 04:03:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11119524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dokt0rGunn/pseuds/Dokt0rGunn
Summary: Turns out getting drunk with Rhys and Tim wasn't quite as terrible of a choice as you might think.2/5 Works I'm writing for the BLSummerBingo2017This work uses kite flying, seashells, starfish, making sandcastles, and river rafting from my bingo card.





	Pink

When Rhys had sent Yvette to Eden-5 to represent Atlas at this galactic cycle's BWBC (Border-planets Weapons-manufacturers Business Convention) she had initially been more than slightly ticked off; and the smug little expression on his face as he explained that he needed someone he could trust there had her jaw twitching.  
  
"You're the vice president, who better to represent us?"  
  
Yvette hated public speaking, and that was never how their arrangement had worked. She got them whatever they needed, found the contacts, the equipment, drove a hard bargain, Vaughn was the money, and Rhys had been their face. Yvette liked that arrangement, it worked for her, pay off without having to play nice with the sort of people who set her teeth on edge the moment she saw them.  
  
"Tim suggested Fiona come with you," Rhys said while leaning back in his obnoxiously large office chair. That brought her to a grinding halt, and he knew it; the smug bastard watched her reaction with a small smirk tugging at his lips.  
  
"Fine, I'll deal with your stupid convention, but you owe me Rhys," Yvette grumbled, "when do we leave?"  
  
"Well how's tomorrow sound?" the cyborg steepled his fingers and smiled.  
  
"The BWBC doesn't start for another week," she said slowly.  
  
Rhys hummed and then shrugged, "I'm sure you can think of something to do," and then the asshole's voice dropped into a suggestive tone, "besides _Fiona_ has never been to Eden-5."  
  
"I'm never drinking with you or your stupid boyfriend again Rhys," Yvette spoke flatly. Why did drunk her have to confess things like her having a crush on a certain hat wearing vault hunter? And why did Rhys always remember them?  
  
The slim man snickered, "have fun."

 

* * *

  
  
It took four days to travel to Eden 5, which left three days for relaxing before the BWBC started up.  
  
The first day after they landed Fiona was already rearing to explore, dragging Yvette to a park and staring in awe at the brightly coloured kites small children had flying in the wind.  
  
"I saw these on the echonet," she declared a brilliant smile lighting up her face, "when Sash and me were kids, we tried to make one, but a rakk ate it."  
  
"Oh," Yvette's eyes widened, she knew of course that growing up on Pandora must have been rough, but somehow she hadn't thought about what that really meant, "that's uhm..."  
  
Fiona glanced over and frowned, "it was fine though, it died trying to eat it, and we got rakk soup that week."  
  
"Rakk soup," Yvette aimed for a smile but she could see Fiona wasn't buying it.  
  
"Listen," Fiona's voice had grown sharp, "it wasn't bad or something, it was just what it was, so stop looking at me like that."  
  
Yvette jolted suddenly uncertain, "like what?"  
  
"Like I'm some kicked puppy or something," the vault hunters arms crossed her chest.  
  
"I'm not," Yvette paused, maybe she was, "look it just, it must have sucked to have to deal with Pandora growing up is all."  
  
Fiona's eye's narrowed and she shook her head, "ya know what, I'll meet you back at the hotel."  
  
Yvette almost banged her skull off the nearby lamp post, fucking Rhys and his stupid ideas. She wasn't equipped for this, she was equipped for wistfully pining after people until they found someone else.

 

* * *

  
  
The second day Fiona acted as if nothing had happened and Yvette decided to just count her blessings.  
  
"So where to today?" Yvette asked aiming for polite.  
  
Fiona frowned and fiddled with her hat, "well Rhys said you're from here, so why don't you show me someplace?"  
  
"Well I went to college here," Yvette paused trying to think, "I do have a place we could go though, I used to go there to get away, it's kind of a beach?"  
  
"Oh like Aquator?" Fiona's eyes widened.  
  
"Right you and Sasha went to Aquator, uhm, no not that nice," Yvette frowned, "we could just go to a coffee shop I know."  
  
The vault hunter frowned, "no I want to see this place, I mean it's like important to you, right?"  
  
"Yeah," Yvette could feel her cheeks heating up, "I mean it's sort of my spot?"  
  
Fiona smiled, "great let's go."  
  
They arrived at a little over two hours later, the sun was beaming down and Yvette waved her hands and smirked.  
  
"I don't see a beach, there's just a cliff," Fiona said tilting her head.  
  
Yvette grinned, "on the other side of the cliff is the river though."  
  
The vault hunter eyed the rock formation and then looked down at herself, "I am not dressed for rock climbing Yvette, and neither are you."  
  
Smirking now the Atlas VP motioned for Fiona to follow her, no one ever saw it until she showed them, the cliff face had a hidden break in it, and if a person were to duck through it, they would find a passageway to the side of the river.  
  
"Cool," Fiona declared her voice echoing in the passageway, "how did you find this anyways?"  
  
"Rhys and Vaughn are chaos magnets who I decided to go river rafting with. They managed to crash and break the raft. But we found this beach and then a way off it, the passage is a lot more obvious from the other side."  
  
Fiona explored the little beach, coming upon their beached raft at the far end, it had piles of sand mostly covering it and was decorated with dozens of crappy plastic seashells.  
  
"We tried to give the ship funeral rites," Yvette tried to explain a smile tugging at her lips, "Vaughn insisted a _mighty sea vessel_  have reminders of its origins at it's grave. Rhys tried pointing out it was a river raft, but Vaughn looked so personally affronted he let it go. When we were kids Vaughn wanted to be a pirate."  
  
Fiona snickered, "well he's a bandit king now, so that's similar."  
  
Yvette laughed, "I guess that's true, he did take to Pandora surprisingly well."  
  
Fiona plopped herself onto the ground near the water and started carefully trying to clump the sand together. "On Aquator Sash and I saw people making sand castles, I wanted to try it, but our vacation was scheduled to the minute. Sash wanted to see everything."  
  
Yvette sat down next to her and pulled some plastic cups out of her bag, "I had intended these for the wine I brought, but we don't really need cups for that and I think they'll make building a sandcastle easier."  
  
The grin that lit up Fiona's face was brilliant and beautiful causing Yvette's stomach to twist up in knots. They worked mostly in silence other than the occasional motion here or brief suggestion of adding a moat there, but as they worked Fiona kept brushing her arm, or edging into her. Maybe she was imagining it. Maybe it was an accident. It wasn't on purpose. There was no way.  
  
They watched sun set over the river while passing the wine bottle back and forth between them, Fiona leaning her head into Yvette's shoulder. As much as her heart leapt at the gesture the VP pushed the daydreamy thoughts away, she'd been drinking, and some people just got cuddly when they drank.

 

* * *

  
  
The third day Fiona decided shopping was the name of the game, and apparently on Yvette's money making some obviously bullshit comment about not bringing her wallet to a strange planet.  
  
Not that she could deny the woman anything. Besides, the thrilled expression as Fiona discovered an entire store that only sold hats was worth every penny.  
  
It was later in the day at one of those awful overpriced gift shops that Fiona came up holding a huge plastic starfish in one hand, "for Vaughn," she declared proudly.  
  
"The Dread Pirate Vaughn," she chuckled.  
  
Fiona tilted her head obviously confused, "I wouldn't call him dreaded."  
  
Yvette chuckled, "Princess Bride Fiona, I'm quoting Princess Bride."  
  
"What?"  
  
Yvette felt her jaw drop, she couldn't help it. "Are you kidding me? You've never seen Princess Bride?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It's a movie, an ancient movie, it's history really, but it's amazing," Yvette frowned for a moment and then grasped onto Fiona's wrist, "come on, enough shopping, we need to go watch Princess Bride."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I'm frankly amazed Rhys and Vaughn didn't find out and make you watch it before this, I'm sure they'd call it blasphemy to not watch it," Yvette paused to eye her companion critically, "not that they'd be wrong in that assessment."  
  
"Is it religious?" Fiona just looked more confused.  
  
"What?" Yvette halted for a moment trying to figure out where the other woman had gotten religious, "oh blasphemy; uhm no, it's not religious - it's a classic though."  
  
Fiona evidently gave up on asking questions and only stared at the cover of the re-released echo film version with a somewhat dubious expression as Yvette bought it.  
  
"It's great, you'll see."  
  
The huddled together on Fiona's hotel bed with some popcorn and and slurpees they'd picked up on the way back.  
  
As the film progressed Fiona edged closer until eventually using Yvette's leg as a pillow while she watched the movie, eye's following the plot with rapt attention.  
  
_"Since the invention of the kiss, there have only been five kisses that were rated the most passionate, the most pure. This one left them all behind."_  
  
Fiona looked up as the film ended eyes slightly glassy like she might tear up, "can I keep it?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
A small smile lifted her lips as she turned back to watch the credits, and Yvette thought she looked more beautiful than ever.  
  
A single shaky breath later and Yvette was carefully easing free with a small smile, "I better get to sleep, tomorrow the torture begins."  
  
Fiona sat up with a complex expression Yvette couldn't decipher on her face, "right, see you tomorrow."

 

* * *

  
  
The first two days of the BWBC were beyond dull, and honestly Yvette had assumed the third would follow suit. Right up until mercenaries entered the event and started shooting at the various attending executives. She'd thought it was suspicious that Maliwan had sent a single middle manager to represent them.  
  
Not that it did her much good to know that now that she was staring down the barrel of a shotgun. Panic seized her and she squeezed her eyes shut wishing she'd had the bravery to say something to Fiona.  
  
A gunshot sounded and Yvette opened her eyes to find Fiona grimly pointing her hidden pistol at the mercenary who'd had her at gunpoint. The man in question now screaming and dropping to the floor as a corrosive round ate it's way through his helmet.  
  
Snorting Fiona pushed Yvette to the ground and smiled, "stay behind the table, I'm going to go help take care if this," Fiona paused and grabbed the fallen man's shotgun, "you know how to use this?"  
  
Yvette's eyes widened, she'd fired some pistols sure, but she'd never fired a shotgun.  
  
Fiona's smile didn't even falter still seemingly completely confident, "that's fine, just cock it, aim, fire, it's real hard to miss with a shotgun, just brace for the kickback."  
  
Yvette took hold of the shotgun awkwardly as Fiona started to turn away, she reached out one hand to grasp the woman's arm. A million things entered her brain, _you're beautiful, when this is all over please go on a date with me, I really like you,_ but as usual none of that came out, instead it was, "come back in one piece. Okay?"  
  
Fiona grinned, "as you wish."  
  
And then she was gone leaving Yvette to gape at the empty space and wonder if she hadn't been imagining things.  
  
It took two hours before the shooting stopped and Yvette was escorted out of the building by a medical team that found her curled behind the table. She'd nearly blown one of their heads off before she registered what was happening.  
  
Yvette sat curled in an orange trauma blanket on the edge of an ambulance - her eyes darted back and forth searching for Fiona in the mess of crying bleeding humans. She would be okay of course, she was a vault hunter from Pandora, she couldn't possibly die here on a world where they had trauma blankets.  
  
And then there she was, hat cocked to one side with a cut along one cheek bone talking to a man in camo pants, the pair exchanged a fist bump and as Fiona turned away Yvette found she couldn't hold it in any longer.  
  
She ran the distance between them and grabbed Fiona by the jaw before pressing a kiss to the woman's lips in a desperate attempt to convey the relief she was feeling. The feeling of relief multiplied by ten as she felt Fiona's arms lock around her back and the kiss returned ten fold.  
  
As the finally broke apart Fiona laughed, "about time, I honestly thought I was flirting with a brick wall for a while there."  
  
Yvette felt heat rise in her cheeks, "I wasn't sure."  
  
Fiona laughed and pushed into another kiss, one hand coming up to run up the back of Yvette's neck and curl into her hair, while she nipped softly at the VP's lips, "how about now? You sure now?"  
  
Yvette grinned, "better do that a couple more times, just to be sure."

 

* * *

  
  
They left Eden 5 early curled together in the shuttle, Fiona hadn't left her side since the incident.  
  
"Oh I got you a present at the BWBC," Yvette declared pulling out a carefully wrapped parcel, "I almost forgot about it with all the excitement."  
  
Fiona chuckled, "you mean besides all the new clothes you bought me?"  
  
Yvette rolled her eyes, "yes besides that, which by the way was very mean, you knew I couldn't say no."  
  
"Still probably can't," Fiona replied smugly.  
  
Yvette threw her a mock scowl, "just open it."  
  
Fiona grinned but patiently went to work tearing open the gift, it was a kite with a note pinned to the top, _'I better get to try the soup. - Y'_  
  
The woman hesitated for just long enough that Yvette was worried she'd overstepped her bounds, and then Fiona burst out laughing and pressed smiling kisses along Yvette's cheek, "you're adorable sometimes, ya know that?"  
  
"Sometimes?" Yvette demanded in an affronted tone.  
  
"Always," Fiona amended.  
  
Yvette curled back into the other woman and smiled softly to herself, the only problem with this whole thing was Rhys was going to be smug as all hell when they got back.

**Author's Note:**

> So I intended for each of these to be about a thousand words or so...and then I accidentally wrote slightly more, but I'm sure you'll all forgive me.
> 
> You can find this on tumblr [here](https://dokt0rgunn.tumblr.com/post/161537863658/this-is-my-second-submission-for-the).
> 
> Shoot me a comment if you have the time!


End file.
